Problem: $\overline{AC}$ is $6$ units long $\overline{BC}$ is $3$ units long $\overline{AB}$ is $3\sqrt{5}$ units long What is $\tan(\angle ABC)$ ? $A$ $C$ $B$ $6$ $3$ $3\sqrt{5}$
Solution: SOH CAH TOA an = pposite over djacent opposite $= \overline{AC} = 6$ adjacent $= \overline{BC} = 3$ $\tan(\angle ABC)=\dfrac{6}{3}$ $=2$